The Magical Kingdoms
by Devi-no-e
Summary: There are two kingdoms that rule the lands, the nymphs and the elves. Each had a special contribution and so as their children were born they decided the Katsuya and Seto would be the future king and queen of the united kingdom. But what happens when Katsuya is kiddnapped? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's my second story! I got the inspiration to write this story when I reread__ Percy Jackson & the Olympians__ series again. It got me thinking about Greek mythology, then mythology in general. I hope you all enjoy it!_

There lay two kingdoms in the lands of the magic age, the Elves and the Nymphs (in this case, nymphs are mostly just magical not really in the need to have sex all the time, like they are mostly portrayed). Each kingdom had its own specific kind of magic to offer. The elves had to offer spells, potions, and taught others how to protect themselves. The nymphs had to offer nature magic, agricultural knowledge, and medicine. Neither one was better than the other so they got along just fine; they ruled the land together in a joint kingdom.

As the years pass by the King of the Nymphs, Enlil, and the King of the Elves, Lycus, decided that they should have children to carry on their rein through them. Lycus had a son named Seto and then six years later had another son named Mokuba. Enlil had a daughter a year later after Seto was born and her name was Katsuya. Enlil and Lycus had decided that they would betroth them together for a united kingdom.

Katsuya was known for her beautiful golden hair, it was like the sun, shined so bright yet brought happiness to who ever encountered it. Seto was known for his crystal blue eyes, it was the color of the sky, and it was limitless and expanded far and wide like his future would be as king of the new found kingdom.

One day, something terrible happened, the nymph princess was kidnapped. Enlil had blamed the elves for such a crime. The elves had tried to convince him that they didn't do it, but blinded with grief and rage he wouldn't listen to reason, not even his own wife could calm him down. His unstable nature caused a break in the friendship between the elves and the nymphs.

_~meanwhile deep within the Dawn forest~_

"With you out of the way I can become the true king of the Nymphs." said the king's brother, Zopyros. "It's really too bad you have to die, you are my only niece, and I bet you would have been beautiful as a young lady." As he said this he set the baby girl down into a big, deep pond to drown her. Of course the baby tried to get air, but all too soon the baby passed out from exhaustion and lack of air and then gently floated down to the bottom of the water. "I'm going to be king!" he cheered as he raced off to see his brother to 'comfort him in his grief'.

Little did he know, Katsuya didn't actually die, her powers protected her from drowning. Her powers called to the water to bring her up to breathe, it did so at once.

On her way home, the fairy Diane had stopped by the pond to collect water for her dinner. She, all of a sudden, heard crying; she looked up and saw a baby crying out on top of the water. She grabbed the baby and wrapped it in a silver cloth. "Shh, it's ok, it's ok, it's going to be alright, Fairy Diane is here, there's no need to cry anymore." She said comforting the small child. It slowed it's crying into little sniffles, then just fell asleep in her arms. "Who would leave such an adorable child out here in the middle of the forest?" She cradled the child to her home and the whole time the baby slept.

Once she was home she was greeted by her husband, Sean, who was at this moment holding their child, Yugi, in his arms when he welcomed her home "Why, my dear Diane, welcome home sweetheart. Did you get all the stuff at the village?"

She nodded to him, "Yes, I got everything, but I also picked up something else on the way home."

"What is it? Ooh did you get my white snake scale? I didn't think the humans had stuff like that, do they?" He asked curiously.

"No, dear, I'm afraid I couldn't find that in the human village, but it's actually…" she paused a moment to get the baby out of the velvet food basket "a baby. I found it in the pond near the waterfall and it was crying and crying and I couldn't help but take it in." she explained.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Oh my, I haven't even checked yet, how silly of me." She knocked her little fist to her head for emphasis. She then took off the silver cloth on the baby and took the clothes it had on and was surprised that it was "A girl, this baby is beautiful baby girl just like our child."

"That's wonderful honey, but what is she? Is it an animal speaker, a spellbinder, an elf,… can you tell what it is?"

"The ears are pointed so that narrows it down to an elf, a nymph, or a serian hmm…. Ah, that's right serians don't have 'natural' hair colors so that changes it to being an elf or a nymph. It's really hard to say at this age, nymphs and elves look a lot alike when they are young."

You said you found her in the pond by the waterfall, but was anyone there, did it look like someone had been there?"

"Yes, now that I think about it, there were footprints on the edge of the pond! That means that someone purposely put her there, they didn't care for her anymore…" she grew sad at the thought that someone would abandon their own child, and left them there to die. "Well now it doesn't matter anymore, we'll take care of her even if no one else will, right darling?"

He laughed and said "Sure honey, we'll take care of her, after all, I've heard that both nymph and elf children are quite docile when they are this young, it couldn't be too hard raise her as our own." He paused a moment "Diane, what will we name her? She can't have a name you know."

"Hmm… a name, what would be a good name for this little girl?" She took a moment to think about different names. She could not think of any that really fit the baby girl, none of the seemed right.

"What about Jono?" he suggested.

"Yes, Jono, it's the perfect name for this child." The baby opened her big brown eyes at her new found family and smiled at them.

"Welcome home, Jono." The said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

The young prince Mokuba had set out a journey by himself, at the Elvin age of 13, to find someone who could come to the Elvin kingdom to heal his very sick father. No one knows how the king got sick or even what has caused him to run ill, but Mokuba was determined to help his father, his older brother, Seto, had to fill in for their father's place at the throne. Without his brother's notice, Mokuba snuck out with his horse and luggage carrying food, water, clothes, and other necessities for his journey. He said to himself as he left the castle "Don't worry Seto, I'll be back with healer to help dad and I'll come back safe, I hope."

~In the dawn forest~

"Jono! Jono!" called Yugi.

"Yes?" came a voice from behind Yugi.

"AHHH! DON'T HURT ME!" Yugi screamed instinctively. She then turned around to see Jono laughing at her. She started to pout then.

"HAHA! You should have seen your face… it was priceless…" she laughed and took a deep breath to calm herself down and asked "Now, what is it you need?"

Yugi's pout turned into concern "Yami's hurt! He did something stupid with the mixtures and literally blew himself up five feet into the air and landed on some equipment and he's bleeding."

"He blew himself five feet in the air…?" she asked "Now, how in the world did he accomplish that?"

"I don't know and I don't care how he did it , but he's hurt and he needs to be healed and you are the best healer around here that I know of so please come help him" she pleaded.

"Alright, alright, I'll go heal him but this is the sixth time I've had to heal him this month." She agreed reluctantly.

~At Yami and Yugi's house~

Their house was quite simple with extravagant plants all around with gardens of fruits and vegetables galore. The house itself is simple but it was big for a normal sized house, the walls made of wood and tiny stone mixed with clay to keep it sturdy, if any 'accidents' should occur both inside and outside the house.

Jono walked inside and shouted out "So where's the idiotic mage?"

"I'm in the potion room upstairs and I am not an idiot!" came an annoyed voice above.

"You responded to it didn't you?" Jono said mockingly. Said voice didn't say anything until both Yugi and Jono were upstairs.

"I didn't respond to it because I am an idiot, I responded to it because I am the only mage around these parts so of course I would respond to the name 'mage'." Yami tried to justify himself.

Jono rolled her eyes at him "So, where are you hurt?"

"…everywhere…?" he said uncertainly.

"Ugh, alright let's get you healed up… idiot" she said under her breath. It took her over three hours to heal him but that was only because he had tiny bruises all across his body, it wasn't actually the fact that he was really hurt, he just got a little banged up from the blast itself rather than when he fell on top the equipment.

"Thank you SO much for healing Yami…again…" Yugi thanked.

"You're welcome, tell your, idiot, husband to try and NOT get hurt for a change."

"I will, good-bye." Yugi waved.

"I am not an idiot!" Yami exclaimed.

Jono laughed in amusement as she left for her home where she will find a surprise waiting for her.

_Sorry it's so short but I felt it was good to end it here. This was more of a get to know characters chapter so I hope you all have enjoyed it. Please don't kill me._


	3. Chapter 3

Jono was on her way back home when she heard someone yell, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she immediately rushed in the direction of the voice she heard. She ran without ever relent until she came upon seeing two nymphs kicking at a… 'LITTLE KID?!' she screamed in her head. She couldn't believe it; two full grown nymphs were literally beating the crap out of a small child!

"HEY!" she yelled in anger. "What the hell do you think you are doing to that poor child?!"

They both turned to her, she then recognized them; they were both Dahlia and Lilith, the nymphs that had their own water pretty close to hers. They never seemed like mean people, but she guessed that she was wrong about them in the first place. "Oh, hey, Jono!" Lilith called back with a bright smile on her face. Dahlia smiled back as well and nodded her head.

"Don't greet me like that when you hurting an INNOCENT child right in front of me!" Jono looked at them incredulously.

"Innocent? Jono this kid is an elf! They are our enemies!" Dahlia replied back in a kind of "DUH" manner, actually seeming to be confused as to Jono's ignorance on the matter.

"Yeah, Jono, just whose side you on anyway, our king's side or the enemy king's side?!" Lilith asked skeptically.

"I'm not on anyone's side! Personally, I think this war is a bunch of horse crap! Plus, I believe a person is innocent until proven guilty, no matter their species, so tell me right now what has this kid done that he deserves such a brutal punishment?" She replied back sternly. She looked at the boy and saw the many bruises across his arms and blood dripping down his nose. Said kid looked up at Jono with tears running down his face from beautiful grey eyes that held pain in their expression.

Both Dahlia and Lilith looked at each other and then looked down to the elf kid. Then Lilith answered back "Him being born as an elf is a guilty enough reason for what we are doing to him."

"Not a good enough answer for me, so right now you have two options, one , you can leave right now or I can beat you both into a bloody pulp so bad you won't be able to move because I'll break every bone in your cursed bodies! And as far as I know, I'm the only healer within 100 miles from here and I won't heal you so take your pick." Jono said in a deep menacing voice that clearly portrayed how furiously mad she was.

Dahlia and Lilith froze at what she said, the two looked at one another, taking into consideration that Jono always keeps her word, and both thought 'It's not worth it…' After that, they left without a sound of complaint, or disagreement.

Jono walked up to little boy and asked in a soft comforting voice "Hey, are you alright? Do you think you can stand up? Where does it hurt at and I'll heal it."

The elf kid looked up at her and saw big caring brown eyes looking down on him with sadness in their whirlpool of emotions. He answered back "I think I can stand but it feels like it hurts…everywhere, but why did you defend me? Aren't you a nymph?"

She giggled a little "Well because I don't look at 'what' people are, I look at 'who' they are first. Along with that comes a belief, = I don't think you are guilty of anything besides sneaking out by yourself. Do your parents know where you are?"

"Well, it's really complicated right now but long story short, my dad's sick and I'm trying to find a healer to help him." Completely left out the whole 'Yeah, my dad's the elven king' part of the story, 'I'm not too sure if this person is completely trust worthy, I thinks it's best to wait a bit.'

"Well I'm the best healer in this area and I'm very willing to help." Jono said reassuringly.

"We don't know what it is, how he's sick, or even when he got sick in the first place. Dad always pretended to be well when he wasn't." he explained.

"Well first off, before we get too deep in the situation, I would like to ask you for a name." She said with a charming smile.

"Oh! Sorry, I haven't introduced myself, my name's Mokuba." He said quickly. Then he thought 'Oh crap! I just said my REAL name, what if she recognizes that I'm the younger elven prince?!"

"Hello Mokuba, my name's Jono and it's very nice to meet you!" She said with the truest sincerity. "Now, how about we take care of your injuries?"

"Oh well, I don't know how to pay you, I don't have any money or anything valuable to give in return for this…" He started warily.

Jono interrupted "It's fine, I never ask anything in return from people who visit me unless they need a potion or medicine. You don't need either one; you just need a good natural healing to clear up those bruises."

"Are you serious?! I've never met anyone who'll do stuff for free especially when it comes to healers in general." Mokuba said surprised. 'Huh… I guess there are still people like her…willing to do stuff for other people simply because she wants to help, not to gain anything in return.'

"Alright, it's settled then you can stay at my house until your bruises heal and you've had plenty of rest and food in that growing belly of yours." She said as she is poking his stomach for emphasis.

He laughed "Ah! Don't touch my belly like that…haha…it tickles…"

"So shall we get going?" She asked holding her hand to the boy.

He takes the hand offered to him and nods his head in enthusiasm.

Little did they both know, when they connected their hands together they just created a secret bond that will last both of their lifetimes.

~At the Elven Castle~

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry your majesty…but we couldn't find him anywhere"

The young prince, with bright blue eyes, sighs to other and says with a voice housing nothing but the purest annoyance at the incompetence of the supposed royal servants. "Just go…I know you looked everywhere for him and I give my thanks from my mother to you." Always playing the good prince, while inside his temper worsened by the moment.

"Thank you, my prince, but we shall not stop looking for prince Mokuba anytime soon."

"Do whatever you want." He was NOT having a good day today. 'Where the hell are you, Mokuba?' he thought worriedly. First his father got sick and NO ONE was able to help AT ALL and then his mother got into a big frenzy because Mokuba had gone missing, and most importantly there are NO traces of where Mokuba even went, so everyone has no clue as to where to look for him. Now, he has to play king because his father is sick. And it's not that he really minds the work he has to do, it's because of EVERYTHING else that is NOT related to him being king.

'Mokuba, you better get home safe or else I just might go crazy and then dad won't have an heir to his precious throne' Seto thought to himself.

Seto won't need to worry, Mokuba will be coming home safe and sound but he will be bringing someone else with him that will change the very course of history between the nymphs and the elves, bringing either a bright future or a short end to what remains.

So, tell me what you think, I was on a roll this time, all thanks to the help of an amazing person, Keisuke-Osoka, who gave me, new and awesome ideas for this story, don't only thank me for writing it but also thank them helping me to write it as well. I hope you all have a wonderful day/night depending on when you guys read it! ^_^


End file.
